


in burning red

by SkyRose



Series: Femslash Ficlets [1]
Category: Disney Princesses, Moana (2016), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/F, First Meetings, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 11:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17446325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: Moana catches a glimpse of red in the water.For Femslash Ficlets Prompt "Red".





	in burning red

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to do a warmup ficlet before I do some heavy duty writing this weekend. I just discovered the femslash ficlet dw and I'm so in love! Expect more femslash ficlets from me to come!
> 
> This is a short prequel of sorts to another Moariel fic of mine, ["want to see me dancing."](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420058) I recommend reading it if you like this one!

It was easy to see the glimpse of bright red through the green leaves, surrounded by the blue ocean. Moana had thought she had imagined it for a moment…

But she had never seen a fish with hair before.

Moana slipped away from the festivities. Her feet sunk into the sand as she approached the water. Her parents hated it when she went down to the water, especially at night.

Crickets chirped and waves rolled. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Moana heard her name and turned to leave. However, she caught red in the corner of her eye. She spun around to find blue eyes staring back at her from the water. It was a pale girl with striking red hair.

“Uh… hi?” Moana greeted with an awkward wave.

The girl giggled, waving back.

Moana walked closer until the water tickled her feet. “Do you need help getting out of the water?”

The girl shook her head. “Wish I could,” she replied with a frown.

It was a strange response until Moana spotted the fishtail behind the girl.

Wide-eyed Moana exclaimed, “You’re a mermaid!”

The girl blushed at Moana’s amazement. “You’re a human!”

Moana was taken back. “What’s so special about that? You have a tail!”

“You have feet!” the redhead replied, excitedly pointing to Moana’s legs.

“I’d rather have a tail, trust me. The ocean’s way cooler,” Moana commented as she sat down in the sand. The mermaid swam to where it was shallow enough for her to sit too.

“The ocean’s boring. Look at that!” the girl gestured toward the large fire further inland, with people dancing gracefully around it.

Moana shrugged. “What’s your name?”

The mermaid smiled and answered, “Ariel.”

Moana nodded, sticking out her hand. “Nice to meet you, Ariel. I’m Moana.”

“Pretty,” Ariel complimented as she shook Moana’s hand.

Moana fiddled with her curly hair. “Uh… thanks. My mom picked it out.”

Ariel’s red hair bounced as she giggled. Moana fell silent for only a moment, entranced by the sound of Ariel’s voice.

Ariel was eager to learn about humans and Moana was equally interested in the mermaids. They chatted as the water lapped around them. Moana wanted to stay there all night with Ariel. However, they were interrupted by her father’s voice.

“I’m sorry,” Moana apologized as she scrambled up, running towards the village.

“I want to see you again!” Ariel exclaimed.

Moana turned to promise, “Tomorrow?”

“I’ll be here,” Ariel singsonged before she slipped back into the water.

As Moana ran to her father, she couldn’t help her wide smile. She’d return to the water every night to speak to the mermaid with magnificent red hair.

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> :) My [dreamwidth](https://skyrosebud.dreamwidth.org/) // My [my tumblr.](http://skywalkertvvins.tumblr.com/) Always up for a chat!


End file.
